Can you feel the love tonight?
by RuneScapian
Summary: Stephiam song-fic set in Burned. Stevie Rae and Rephaim can't sleep, so Stevie Rae puts on some disney movies she finds. Things get awkward in all the romantic scenes, well for Stevie Rae. Rephaim is left wondering why the lions aren't eating in The Lion King and why Ariel should sort out her priorities in The Little Mermaid. Suggestions for songs taken!
1. Can you feel the love tonight?

(IMPORANT: The setting for this fic is weird because it's the night/day I spends in the basement of Gilcrease, but also set after the boy-in-the-fountain thing)

* * *

><p><strong>Bold is the song lyrics<strong>

Normal is Stevie Rae

_Italics is Rephaim_

* * *

><p><span>Can You Feel The Love Tonight?<span>

**I can see what's happening. (What?)**

Rephaim and I couldn't sleep; it was just too weird too. He'd called me "His own" when he saved me from the bull and I'd called him "my own" after he came storming in on me and Dallas about to Imprint in a jealous rage. Plus we'd seen ourselves, together, him as a boy. Finally, his dad came back from the Otherworld and so did Zoey. It was too late for him to go anywhere, he'd be seen in broad daylight, and well daylight almost killed me not too long ago. I suggested I look for something for us to do for example if I found a book we could read together or something. Rephaim didn't seem too thrilled at this idea – I guess his Mama never read to him when he was young, but he had nothing else to do so did agree. Then I found a dusty old television with a VHS-player I figured that in this case there would be a film somewhere even if it was a black-and-white film (which are all-right actually – except the mega old ones with no speech.). I checked in a cupboard and found picture frames with some old videos and in there I happened to find my favourite Disney movie, The Lion King. It had always been my favourite because it made me realise that I didn't want to grow up to be manipulated by some bad guy, also known as Neferet. Though, at the end Scar dies so that's good. "Let's watch this." I'd suggested to Rephaim and we put it on, sat together and watched.

Why? I now asked myself, a thousand times over and over. Why had I suggested this film in the first place? Sure, it was my favourite Disney film, but there were other good movies in there! We were on the part where Nala and Simba met each other again as... grown-up lions? Anyway, the atmosphere got especially awkward when 'Can you feel the love tonight?' started playing.

**And they don't have a clue. (Who?)**

_I had never heard of this thing called Disney before, until Stevie Rae came back into the basement screaming and waving a thick tape-looking-thing in front of me. She said it was her favourite Disney movie because of this and that, and that she'd found a television in the living room. Before I could say anything, she put it on and sat down with me. _

_Not only that, but I felt really awkward. When Simba's father died I knew Stevie Rae kind of felt as though that should happen to Kalona, she believed he'd used me my entire life. I knew my father does what is best for me, but she just doesn't understand._

_All I knew so far was there were a bunch of lions, one of them just couldn't wait to be King, and then he did become King by default and ran off. There were these cowardly hyenas too. And some evil guy who killed the other Lion's dad...who was the cub's uncle. I, really, really don't understand this film._

_Now, the cub was fully-grown Lion and he'd met with the girl he used to hang around with all the time. His friends "Timon" and "Pumba" aren't very happy with this. I don't really care why, all I was focusing on was Stevie Rae curled up into a ball next to me...with my arm around her. We just sort of got into that position somehow. I don't even remember putting my arm around her._

**They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to two. (Oh...)**

_That's why. They don't want their friend going off and falling in love because their "trio's down to two." I feel like the warthog, Pumba, in this situation. No idea what was going on, just trying to make sense of the situation._

**Ze sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere. Disaster's in the air...**

I watch awkwardly, I knew what lines were coming next. Rephaim and I would just radiate awkwardness. He'd asked a few questions during the movie, but whenever I answered he still didn't seem to understand. Hey, at least he listened to me. Like whenever I bandaged his wing he'd always listen even when I wasn't listening myself.

"Ze sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere." When it was still dark, I had given him the power of the Earth which I wield, magic and twilight in one. This wasn't going too well. "I can see what's happening and they don't have a clue." I realise at that moment I was curled up against Rephaim, with his arm and wing around me. It was nice and cosy, but "with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air." If I fell in love with Rephaim, or (dare I say it) was already in love with Rephaim. Very, very bad things would happen.

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

No.

_Definitely not._

**The peace the evening brings..**

Ha, it's morning. This would technically be almost-midnight if I was human, so that wouldn't be evening either.

_Evening doesn't bring peace you singing buffoon! That's when my father usually went to attack people. When I went to attack people. _

_I look at Stevie Rae again._

**The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things.**

_Her eyes sparkles like the night sky, her tattoos are beautiful. She's beautiful._

_Stop it, Rephaim! You leave as soon as it's dark enough. _

**So many things to tell her, but how to make her see.**

_I have to tell her why I came to her and Dallas in such a rush, why I will never be the boy in the fountain. Why I am a monster._

_But how to make her see._

**The truth about my past? Impossible! She'd turn away from me.**

_If. If. She saw me killing those people, the joy I used to feel in it. Ripping at their throats. Killing Anastasia, I did all of those things._

_But I'd experienced a different Joy around her._

**He's holding back. He's hiding. But what, I can't decide.**

I has asked him why he'd come to me and Dallas so soon, he'd ignored my question. I wanted to ask him why he'd called me "his", when...when I kind of was. I'd called him mine too. To make it even.

But that's a lie; I did that because he is mine. I couldn't stand to see him with someone else.

**Why won't he be the King I know he is, the King I see inside...?**

Why won't he be the boy in the fountain we saw, the one that he truly is. The one that I see inside him. That clearly, Nyx sees inside of him too.

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

I think I'm blushing, I can feel my blood rushing to my cheeks.

_Would you all please stop singing, since when do Lions sing?_

**The peace the evening brings...**

Nope. All I'm feeling is awkward.

_Shut-up already. I can practically feel Stevie Rae's embarrassment, or is that my own._

_"Can Lions imprint?" I was going to ask Stevie Rae, but then she'd know I was thinking about us two during this song. I'll just assume no._

**The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things...**

_Oh good, I think it's ending._

**Can...**

_Oh, no._

**You feel the love tonight?**

Fine. Yes. Happy now?

_This song is mocking me now._

**You needn't look too far. Stealing through the night's uncertainties...Love is where they are.**

Rephaim is beside me. I'm curled up next to him.

_Stevie Rae is curled up beside me and I'm pulling her towards me._

Could we really be in love? Or fall in love?

_Could we really be in love? Or fall in love?_

**And if he falls in love tonight... It can be assumed. His carefree days with us are history. In short, our pal is doomed.**

Well, at least that's over.

_Yay, it ended._


	2. Love will find a way

**A/N: Okay usually I'm not all up for song fanfictions, but I decided to continue this one because it's really easy to do. All of them will be Stephiam though (apparently they'll be able to get through a lot of films throughout the night) I'll take song ideas, but they have to be Disney songs..sorry **

* * *

><p><strong>Bold is the song lyrics<strong>

Normal is Stevie Rae

_Italics is Rephaim_

* * *

><p><span>Love Will Find A Way<span>

**In a perfect world**

Okay, okay. Everything's going to be fine. Sure, sure. Kiara is kind of like you, lying and running off from her friends (and family, though that isn't like me). Sure, sure, she might be trying to find Kovu. And yes, if Rephaim was exiled I would go running and looking for him. That's no reason to panic.

Okay, maybe it is. This scene and especially this song is much too much like me and Rephaim. Kovu thinks he's so much like his father and has to be like him, like Rephaim. Oh God, was the other Disney film not enough? Really, Stevie Rae. Let Rephaim choose the next Disney movie to watch.

**One we've never known**

_You are lions. You live in Africa. So far I've only seen a lake with water in it which one of you drank from. I haven't seen you eat at all yet. And you're complaining that you can't find this other lion?_

_You, Kiara, need to sort out your priorities._

**We would never need**

_Food and water I'm guessing._

**To face the world alone**

_Of course._

Okay this is getting a little out of hand. Perhaps I should turn this off. Is Rephaim having these awkward thoughts too? About how they are like us?

Oh, God. I hope not. What else would he be thinking about though?

_Is it just me who has noticed there is snow on the ground?_

_In Africa._

**They can have the world**

Okay, Neferet and Kalona can definitely not have the world. Period.

_She's probably talking about McDonalds or KFC. _

**We'll create our own**

Me and Rephaim do kind of have our own world. Gilcrease being the centre of it.

Love being the gravity in it.

_Okay now you're being ridiculous. You can't create your own world. That's ballistic. You're ballistic. All lions are ballistic._

_You're freaking singing._

**I may not be**

_Hungry? Thirsty? _

**Brave or strong**

Okay this is definitely me. I am brave in a sense of I went down to kick those rogue fledging's butts; the others wouldn't let me go along. I am strong; my affinity for Earth and the whole coming back to life thing proves that. It's just; when I'm around Rephaim I seem to forget these things. I went to save him from the rooftop, and was left weak.

**Or smart**

_Well. Where do I begin?_

**But somewhere in my secret heart**

Again, me. Definitely me.

_Your poor heart. It's probably dead because of how often you eat and drink._

_Which is never._

**I know love will find a way**

Don't look at Rephaim. Don't look at Rephaim. Just keep your eyes fixed on the screen. He's probably as freaked out as you.

_Here's how the song should go:_

_In a hungry world, one we've always known, we will always need to eat some antelope. I can't have the world. I can't create my own._

**Anywhere I go, I'm home**

I've never really had a home since I became a fledging. Sure the tunnels were good, but-but he wasn't there.

_Anywhere you go, you're hungry (and thirsty)_

**If you are there beside me**

Rephaim looks as bored as Aphrodite does during school. Maybe he's not freaking out like me. He looks angry about something though.

_Kiara, really. What would your dad say?_

_Wait, now I get what you mean by that last line. If someone's with you, you can kill them and eat them._

_Ah. Smart plan._

**Like dark turning into day**

Oh great, don't let me think about being burned again. That was awful. At least Rephaim helped.

Stop it, Stevie Rae. Stop turning every line into something about you and him.

_Dark turning into day is as natural as hunger._

_A metaphor for you Kiara, then again you don't listen to anyone. At all. _

**Somehow we'll come through now that I've found you**

Hmm...

_Did...did she find something to eat?_

**Love will find a way**

Do I even need to begin on reflecting this on me and Rephaim?

Yes? No?

No.

**I was so afraid**

_That you were going to die of hunger._

**Now I realise**

_You're hungry_

**Love is never wrong**

That's true I guess. He has helped me. A lot.

_It's food. Food._

_Food is never wrong._

**And so it never dies**

Hopefully not.

_It does if you eat it._

_I hope._

**There's a perfect world shining in your eyes**

Rephaim has a tint of red in his eyes, it doesn't scare me at all, but it's presence is always there. Linking him to his father.

_Eat them then. _

**And if only they could feel it too. The happiness I feel with you.**

If only.

_Wait a minute._

_.._

_..._

_..._

_Oh don't think about Stevie Rae now._

**They'd know love will find a way**

Yeah, they would.

Am I, am I crying?

_Why can't I be relating this to food again? Not me and her. _

_I did that with the last film about Lions._

**Anywhere we go we're home**

Gilcrease is kind of our home. I guess.

_I still don't know whether or not lions can imprint._

* * *

><p><strong>Anywhere we go we're home<strong>

"Did you say something Rephaim?" Rephaim looked at Stevie Rae.

"What?"

"You muttered something."

* * *

><p><strong>If we are there together<strong>

_Did I just say that out loud?_

Should I have asked?

* * *

><p><strong>Like dark turning into day<strong>

"No." Rephaim quickly answered.

Stevie Rae shrugged and went back to watching the film.

* * *

><p><strong>Somehow we'll come through<strong>

_Just act casual. If she asks again, ask about the food thing._

I knew I shouldn't have asked. Knew.

**Now that I've found you**

_All I'm imagining now is them seeing a random McDonalds in the middle of Africa._

_Don't laugh. Do not laugh._

Sigh.

**Love will find a way**

_Stop singing already._

**I know**

_I need to eat some food_

**Love will find a way**

And it's not over yet

_What awkward movie with what awkward song will we watch after this?_

_And._

_The big question._

_Will they eat anything?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: They'll watch 'Something there' from Beauty and the Beast next. And don't you just love Rephaim? **


	3. Something There

**A/N: Okay I don't usually update within days of the last update, but I needed fanfiction to calm me down. Getting science results tomorrow. Could I be more scared? No. So I needed a little Rephaim and Disney to cheer me up.**

**And I am thinking about updating this every single day because there are loads of Disney songs, they could even listen/watch songs which aren't about Romance...plus this is really easy to write, Stevie Raes either: a) freaking out about how it relates to her and Rephaim or b) how much she loves the characters. Then Rephaim's there like "What about the food? DOES NOBODY CARE ABOUT FOOD?" Okay, I'm going to put that line in the next chapter of 'The Girl From Tulsa' (Hehehehehe)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bold is the song lyrics<strong>

Normal is Stevie Rae

_Italics is Rephaim_

* * *

><p><span>Something There<span>

**There's something sweet and almost kind**

I adore Belle's voice. It's like she says in the song, sweet. Definitely kind. I think that's one of the many reasons I love this film. There's no way I could ruin it like the other ones we've watched tonight...oh goddess.

_Why on earth did Stevie Rae let me pick the film? We finally stopped watching those Lion King films, according to her the third one was a straw short of hay, whatever that meant. Then I saw this one, chose it because there was nothing about lions in the title. That beast looks like a lion though. Eugh. _

_I look at the Disney films which lie on the floor, Stevie Rae had picked them all out and thrown them on the floor while I rewinded the tape of this one. _

_Hmm, she's letting me choose the next one as well considering she chose two so therefore I should choose two. Which one looks..._

**But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined**

Every Disney movie has songs about romance in. Every one. I should definitely have lied to Rephaim, told him I hated this one. He is a lot like the beast, and I'm like Belle she doesn't want to see Gaston and I should definitely have not seen Dallas. Hmm, Zoey reminds me of the Bimbettes who are all over Gaston though. Every guy she sees she goes out with, I swear.

_He's a beat. What do you expect._

_Now anyway, what film? Hmm, Hercules. That has a picture of a random guy on it. He looks respectable. Yep we'll watch that one next._

**And now he's dear and so unsure**

Okay, I shouldn't diss my best friend.

Rephaim does look confused about something. He is nice for saving me and letting me imprint with him and stopping me from breaking that imprint tonight.

_Lions that sing. Cutlery that sings. What are they going to do next? Elephants that sing?_

_They've probably already done that. I really wouldn't be surprised. _

**I wonder why I didn't see it there before**

Hmm...

_You were too busy being asked to be a guest, that's why._

**She glanced this way**

Ah, bad time to look at Rephaim. Real bad timing Stevie Rae.

Yeah you were just checking if he'd fallen asleep or not.

_Wow. Great commentating there, Beast._

_Would you like an award?_

**I thought I saw**

_Only Disney could have those four words in a song I have decided._

**And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw.**

* * *

><p>Rephaim and Stevie Rae immediately moved to other ends of the sofa. And smiled at each other.<p>

Pretending they didn't know exactly what the other was thinking

* * *

><p><strong>No it can't be<strong>

It definitely cannot. Nope.

**I'll just ignore**

_I agree. Just ignore. Ignorance is good. Great even_

**But then she's never looked at me that way before**

_Hmm..._

**New and a bit alarming**

A bit? Where have you been? I'm terrified of my feelings for Rephaim, they should be wrong, yet I don't feel that way. Because I know he's good, just everybody else thinks he isn't.

And...And...I love him?

_Oh hey there's snow on the ground, like in Africa apparently._

_Wait wasn't it autumn when her dad got trapped here?_

**Who'd have ever thought that this could be...?**

Tell me a few months back I'd fall in love with Kalona's favourite son, Rephaim, I'd have killed him there and then.

Tell me a few months back why and how we fell in love, she'd probably kill Heath herself to get rid of Zoey.

Okay, no. Excuse me, I'm tired. Not tired enough to sleep it seems.

_Tell me a few months back I'd fall in love with The Red One, I'd plot how I was going to use her against her friends and abuse her power._

_But tell me about how she saved my life and lied to her friends about me to protect me. I'd probably respect her a lot more. There's no saying I still wouldn't plot to use her._

_Now I wouldn't, I mean, she's Stevie Rae._

**True...that he's no Prince Charming**

He's a half-bird, half-human I guess, but he did let me drink from his blood.

Great now I want to drink from him.

_Hang on, he is a prince._

_Oh, I'm so confused._

**But there's something in him that I simply didn't see...**

Goodness. Kindness. The right to exist and be brave and give hope to somebody. That's what I see in Rephaim, because that's what he's given to me.

And love. Always love.

_Get your mind out of the gutter, Belle._

**Well, who'd have thought? (Well, bless my soul) **

My favourite Disney characters. Hands down.

_Oh God, not the ornaments again._

_Anything but the singing ornaments._

**Well who'd have known? (Well who indeed?)**

_I can't even begin._

I love the character's so much! They're perfect and amazing and they are ornaments who can sing!

Who couldn't love them?

_These are the times when I wish Stevie Rae would have just let me die._

**And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own? (It's so peculiar)**

_Everyone who has seen this movie more than once._

**We'll wait and see, a few days more**

I love their trio friendship as well! They're just so perf-

_I miss Gaston. I liked him. He kind of reminds me of my father's attitude sometimes._

**There may be something there that wasn't there before**

_A baby perhaps?_

Love!

_Oh Great, imagine a baby between those two..._

**There may be something there that wasn't there before (What?)**

CHIP! Oh I have a cup of you! It's not actually chipped though, which is unfortunate.

_Yes, we've covered this._

**There may be something there that wasn't there before (What's there Mama?)**

Aww, he's so cute the way he gets angry.

**Sssh. I'll tell you when you're older.**

_Yep, definitely something involving sex._

* * *

><p><span>Next: "I won't say I'm in Love" - Hercules<span> (CAUTION: Rephaim will go on about The Muses)


	4. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**SO sorry for not updating for a while, I'll try to I promise! **

**And for this one you might want to YouTube like the actual video because the first quarter of the fanfics is about that, then I changed my mind because I thought it was easier for you guys and for myself.**

**So when you get to 'Honey we can see right through ya' then yeah you can turn the video off.**

**That's just a suggestion by the way, you don't have to. Oh and thanks for the reviews! I'll tell you what's next at the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES MADE IN THIS ONE. DON'T READ IF YOU REALLY DON'T LIKE SEX JOKES OR GET QUEASY OR SOMETHING.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bold is the song lyrics<strong>

Normal is Stevie Rae

_Italics is Rephaim_

* * *

><p><span>I won't say I'm in Love<span>

**If there's a prize for rotten judgement**

So when Beauty and the Beast finished, Rephaim had already decided what film we were going to watch next, Hercules. He'd decided already, which was a bad sign of how bored he was during the film and how much attention he was paying. As well as how he already knew he wouldn't sleep after the film. Sigh. So, anyway, we were watching Hercules. He still looked quite bored during this one. Geez, was I analysing everything he was doing now?

**I guess I've already won that**

_Okay, okay Meg, is that your name? Anyway, Meg, what on earth is turning a statue of cupid around going to do? I mean, I know you're angry because. Well, why are you angry? You were sitting by a fountain holding a flower and now you're singing. Is that the only way to show any emotions in these films? Sing? That's all you seem to be doing._

**No man is worth the aggravation**

Zoey could learn a lot of lessons from Megara. I mean, just look at her and Erik.

_Oh no, the statues moved, they look like those women. Oh no, no no no. Not the muses. Anything but the women who are too happy over a guy losing his parents._

**That's ancient history been there, done that.**

So could Neferet, she's way too into Kalona.

_Okay no, she threw the flower to the side there was no way you caught it and the flower just happened to shrink. Why are you so annoying? Seriously, you are always too happy._

**Who'd ya think ya kidding?**

Apparently, I could learn a few lessons from this as well.

_Where did that red light come from? This was Ancient Greece last time I checked._

**He's the earth and heaven to ya**

The irony, the irony. The irony of me controlling earth and the irony of Rephaim's daddy falling from heaven.

_Just die. Now. Please. I'd give anything._

**Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya (oh no...)**

Can they? My friends, can they see right through me? I mean, Kramisha knows something's does Aphrodite.

_Oh no. Exactly, high five Meg. Oh no, just. Why? Why would you? Why?_

**Girl, ya can't conceal it. We know haw ya feel and who you're thinking of (Oh...)**

I can't hear Rephaim's thoughts. So I doubt he can hear mine. I wonder what he thinks of this.

_DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE._

**No chance, no way, I won't say it. No, no.**

Boy, Rephaim seems to really like this film. He's just completely focusing on it. If he asks to put it on again, I'll say no. Speaking of which it's my turn for the next film.

**(You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? Uh-oh)**

_You sing, you don't die. Why continue? Uh-Oh._

_What is this film doing to me?_

**It's too clich'e I won't say I'm in love**

What film will we both like? What's similar to Hercules, because Rephaim loves this film.

**(Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, oooh)**

_Those aren't even LYRICS._

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**

No, my heart hasn't learned its lesson. I hate people who cheat on others, which is kind-of what I did with Dallas.

**It feels so good when you start out**

_GET. YOUR. HEAD. OUT. OF. THE. GUTTER._

**My head is screaming, get a grip, girl!**

_Get a grip? Do we even want to hear about your sex life?_

**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out. (Oh...)**

Now Rephaim's jaw is actually ajar.

Oh right! I was meant to choose the next film!

**You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling**

_If they'd have said 'who you're feeling'..._

**Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling**

_Wait...wait...what?_

**(Oh...) Face it like a grown-up. When ya gonna own up, that ya got, got, got it bad?**

_By 'got it bad' I assume you mean the memory loss she's experiencing after hitting the ceiling. I mean this is Greece and every building is made out of Stone._

* * *

><p><strong>(Oh...) No chance, no way, I won't say it. No, no.<strong>

"You seem to really like this film." Stevie Rae said across to Rephaim, who just gawked at her.

**(Give up, but give in. Check the grin-you're in love)**

"What?" Rephaim almost spat.

**This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love...**

"Well, you seem really intent on it, like The Lion King 2 one." Stevie Rae continued, wondering why Rephaim was so shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>(You're doin flips)<strong>

_I quickly glanced at the screen. Doing flips. What?_

* * *

><p><strong>(read our lips: you're in love)<strong>

"This is ridiculous. They just said she was doing flips. Clearly she isn't." Rephaim groaned as Stevie Rae chuckled.

**You're way off base, I won't say it**

"They mean her heart is doing flips, it's not completely true obviously." Stevie rae cocked her head to the side. "And what was wrong with the others then I wonder.." Oh, this should be great. "Tell me in a bit actually, when this has finished." Rephaim just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Get off my case, I won't say it<strong>

Stevie Rae, could you be more of a complete idiot. He just gawked at you like you were an idiot! Sigh. He's never seen a Disney film; of course he's going to take everything seriously.

**(Girl, don't be proud. It's O.K. you're in love...)**

_Rephaim, you complete idiot. This isn't real. They don't look real. They look... what's the word? Oh, don't ask questions again._

**Oh... At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love...**

Well, I'll be able to find out about Rephaim's analysis in a bit. I won't say anything.

Like out loud. Like this song.

**Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, sha la la**

_I think. Think that might be the last song. Oh look, there's the bad guy. Yep._

* * *

><p><strong>So I feel like we needed a break from Stevie Rae being all 'Oh this song relates to me' she was kind of getting on my nerves, I don't know about you. I thought it would be funny if she asked Rephaim what he thought about it.<strong>

**My favourite part was, "**I can't hear Rephaim's thoughts, and maybe he can't hear mine. What's he thinking about?_DIE. DIE. DIE_**." I had fun writing that part, and all the sex jokes too! I apologise, I'm dirty-minded like that.**

**The irony is Meg does die later in the film. I just watched it, so.**

**Here's what Rephaim's thoughts would have been during the part where Meg dies if I'd done the whole film:**

* * *

><p><em>THEY JUST CUT THE ROPE.<em>

_ADBHFHKFWNENJF_

_SHE'S DEAD._

_SHE._

_YES. _

_THANK-YOU._

_HA-HA HERCULES. SHE'S DEAD. GONE._

_BYE-BYE._

_What are you?_

_Where are you?_

_No. No. Do not save her._

* * *

><p><strong><span>NEXT CHAPTER: TARZAN – STRANGERS LIKE ME<span>**

**Oh and TGFT readers, I'm having Writer's block with that at the moment. I've written some of the next chapter, it's just reached a certain plot point and I don't know how to write it, whether this character should or shouldn't be there, or whether it should actually happen. No spoilers though, sorry! I'm going to try again with it in a couple of hours. It's not the only story I have writer's block on at the moment I'm afraid.**


	5. Strangers Like Me

**Continuity: Rephaim told Stevie Rae about his thoughts and feelings during the Disney films.**

**(Sorry Inquiete, I didn't know how to put it in)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bold is the song lyrics<strong>

Normal is Stevie Rae

_Italics is Rephaim_

* * *

><p><span>Strangers Like Me<span>

**Whatever you do, I'll do it too**

_Oh great. More sexual references. There's been a lot of that in this film. Surely Tarzan has wondered how the hell his mother who is a gorilla conceived_

**Show me everything and tell me how**

_'Show me everything'_

Rephaim's thinking about sex again.

**It all means something and yet nothing to me**

So I'm confused. Tarzan speaks in Gorilla, right? When he's around Jane it sounds like Gorilla. When he's around other Gorillas, it's English. So...oh my Goddess, what has Rephaim done to me?

**I can see there's so much to learn**

Just a bit.._._

**It's all so close and yet so far**

_Ahem._

**I see myself as people see me**

_A monster to everyone, but Stevie Rae._

Probably true. Wait, no. Dallas called me a slut. I don't see myself as a slut.

**Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there**

_I can't even._

**I wanna know, can you show me**

_I wanna know where the food is_

**I wanna know about these strangers like me**

_Ugh. Just go off with Bell from Beauty and the Beast. You guys would be great together._

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me more<strong>

"Analysis?" Stevie Rae asked Rephaim who gave her a look.

**Something's familiar about these strangers like me**

"He reminds me of Belle. Has his head in the gutter and doesn't care about food."

Stevie Rae just laughed. Rephaim smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Every Gesture,<strong>

_Her laugh is nice. It's been a while since I have laughed._

**Every move that she makes**

_She could not stop laughing at my analysis of each film we've seen so far._

_It was nice._

**Makes me feel like never before**

_It makes me feel happy I guess. Happiness and love...I've never had either from my Father._

**Why do I have this growing need to be beside her?**

_No, I will not betray my father._

_Yet I do not want to betray my heart either._

**Ooh, these emotions I never knew**

I sigh. I didn't know I could feel this way about someone.

**Of some other world far beyond this place**

I don't just love him. There's more than that, I care for him. So, so much.

**Beyond the trees, above the clouds**

_So, space basically?_

**I see before me a new horizon**

_Great. _

More like a new life. New dream.

God, I sound like a Disney character.

**I wanna know, can you show me? I wanna know about these strangers like me.**

_We get it._

**Tell me more, please show me.**

_Please don't._

This is exactly how I felt when Rephaim was carrying me as we flew

**Something's familiar about these strangers like me**

_Wait for it, wait for it..._

**Come with me now to see my world**

_There it is_

Again. Exactly how I felt

**Where there's beauty beyond your dreams**

_My dreams? Stevie Rae and my father are in them. Every time she screams and disappears and my father and I take off._

_But one time, my father disappeared and I was happier than ever. Stevie Rae came bounding toward me and I woke up._

**Can you feel the things I feel right now, with you**

He's leaving. I can't tell him.

**Take my hand, there's a world I need to know...**

Not now.

**I wanna know, can you show me?**

_Ugh._

**...**

* * *

><p><span>Next Chapter - I'll Make A Man Out Of You (Mulan)<span>

**A/N: Okay i didn't do the rest of the song, because I had writer's block with it and you guys have been asking me to update so I thought I would.**

**And two chapters after next one (bear with me) will be requests, from IloveZimAndNny16 'A Whole New World – Aladdin' and pEaC****eLoVeUnIcOrNz** **'Kiss The Girl – The Little Mermaid) (Note I may not to the last one, I've listened to the song and some of the lyrics are complicated, but I really want to do this one simply for Rephaim to go on about how 'Ariel you are so stupid. You gave up your voice for a guy you saw. Not even met. Then you groped a statue of his. Your father was right. You do suck.'**

**If you guys have any other requests just tell me the song and which film it's from okay x**


	6. I'll Make A Man Out Of You

**Bold are the song lyrics**

Normal is Stevie Rae

_Italics is Rephaim_

* * *

><p><span>I'll make a man out of you<span>

**Let's get down to business**

This is my first time watching Mulan. It's nothing like I expected, so this is what it must be like to be in Rephaim's shoes. Then again, he knows nothing than what the cover of the box tells him, can he read English? Well he speaks it...

**To defeat the Huns**

_..._

_..._

_Wh...What?_

**Did they send me daughters?**

_I FELL ASLEEP. HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN ASLEEP? WHO IS THIS GUY?_

**When I asked for sons**

_IS HE A PERVERT?_

**You're the saddest bunch I ever met**

Neferet. Her thoughts every. Single. Day.

**But you can bet before we're through**

_He's definitely a pervert._

**Mr. I'll make a man out of you**

_No doubt about that._

Zoey I'll try to beat the crap out of you.

**Tranquil as a forest**

_Don't go into detail._

This is Neferet talking about the elements.

**But a fire within**

_Lovely. _

**Once you'll find your centre you are sure to win**

_Don't let Stevie Rae ask me my perceptive. I had to lie about Beauty and The Beast._

Once you kill some people you are sure to die

**You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot and you haven't got a clue**

_Oh so is he raping them, or teaching them?_

**Somehow I'll make a man out of you**

_Raping them._

Somehow I'll beat the crap out of you

**I'm never gonna catch my breath**

Elliot.

**Say goodbye to those who knew me**

_Those poor, unfortunate, souls._

**Boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym**

Again, Elliot.

**This guy's got me scared to death**

Probably my entire group

**Hope he doesn't see right through me**

_Hm, that's high-pitched for a guy. How can he see right through you? You're not transparent._

**Now I really wish that I knew how to swim**

_One arm in front of the other and kick._

_Hmm, that looks interesting._

**(Be a man) We must be swift as the coursing river**

_The Little Mermaid does that say?_

**(Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon**

_Or wait no, is that Aladdin?_

**(Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire**

The rules of the House of Night

**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**

_The Little Mermaid or Aladdin?_

**Time is racing towards us**

Yawn.

**Till the Huns arrive**

Till Zoey arrives

**Heed my every order**

Definitely Neferet

**And you might survive**

If you're not killed by me...

**You're unsuited for, the rage of war, so pack-up, go home, you're through**

_Then again, before I make a decision how far along are we on this?_

**How could I make a man out of you?**

_Not very far apparently._

**(Be a man) We must be swift as the coursing river**

Shang must be freaking out over that fact he has feelings for Ping.

**(Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon**

And how he's now got feelings for a guy

**(Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire**

You can tell from his face.

**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**

_Oh, I love flying under the moonlight._

**(Be a man) We must be swift as the coursing river**

_That makes me sound weird. Not as in I can fly, but just weird._

**(Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon**

Climb the pole Mulan.

**(Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire**

_I dread to think why she's climbing that pole_

**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**

* * *

><p><span>Next Chapter:<span> **YOU VOTE! (Just Tell Me in Reviews, if there's a tie I'll decide, this is mainly because I have ideas for each)**

A Girl worth Fighting For (Mulan)

Under The Sea (The Little Mermaid)

Kiss The Girl (The Little Mermaid)

A Whole New World (Aladdin)

**Oh and in case it wasn't clear, Rephaim was asleep at the start and missed some of the film.**


	7. Kiss The Girl

**Bold is the song lyrics**

Normal is Stevie Rae

_Italics is Rephaim_

* * *

><p><span>Kiss The Girl<span>

**Percussion**

I vote I ignore Rephaim this entire song.

**Strings**

_You have to go through everything the music is made up of?_

**Winds**

_Begin already so you can end already. Stupid red crab thing._

**Words**

_Clearly you're trying to buy yourself time to come up with lyrics for this song._

**There you see her**

_And that is what you come up with after all that._

**Sitting there across the way**

No comment. No comment. Relax, breathe, he won't realise.

**She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her**

_'She don't got a lot to say' She can't speak. Do you want to know why she can't speak?_

Goddess the irony.

**And you don't know why**

_She can't speak because she saw some guy and was like 'Ooh I must be in love' and ran off to a witch_

**But you're dying to try**

Focus on something else. Go on Eric, kiss Ariel...

_And then the witch was like 'ooh I know in the past I've been a nasty' and Ariel still agreed to give up her voice so she could be with some guy she hadn't even met, but just briefly saw._

**You wanna kiss the girl**

_And then...wait,...WHAT?_

**Yes**

_No._

**You want her.**

_No I don't._

**Look at her.**

_She's ugly._

**You know you do.**

I wonder how Rephaim will react when Eric doesn't kiss her...

**Possible she wants you too.**

Now I'm wondering if Rephaim feels the same way about me like I do about him...

**There is one way to ask her.**

_I want you to die crab. The chef should find you and cook you, then Ariel shall eat you._

**It don't take a word**

_Then why are you singing?_

**Not a single word, Go on and kiss the girl**

_On top of I don't want to, I physically can't. I have a beak. Plus even though you keep asking me to kiss her, I will never kiss Ariel as she is a cartoon character! Like I said before, she's ugly, just. No._

**Sing with me now.**

_Never. Leave. Now._

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la My-oh-My**

_The torture. The unbearable torture!_

**Look at the boy too shy ain't gonna kiss the girl**

_Do I need to stress my reasons to you again?_

**Sha-la-la-la-la Ain't that sad, ain't it shame, too bad. You gonna miss the girl.**

_Good she can go off with Eric._

**(Instrumental)**

_Wonder if Stevie Rae is as bored as..._

_..._

_Great. She's asleep._

_..._

_..._

_I'm going to turn this off and put a different one on instead. Which one did I like? None of them. Oh I'll just put a random one on. I don't care about Ariel._

* * *

><p><em>-During Destined-<em>

"You remember the night neither of us could sleep?" Rephaim asked Stevie Rae, twirling one of her hair strands around his finger. Stevie Rae giggled. "You fell asleep during The Little Mermaid so I turned it off and never found out the ending."

The girl instantly hoisted herself off him and walked off. Rephaim thought she wouldn't come back, but then she returned. With a box labelled 'Disney Films'. What had he done.

"If you took it out at where we were, it should still be in the same part." _Oh great, _ thought Rephaim as she went through them, found the film, dragged him to the room with the television and put it on.

**Now's your moment.**

_I forgot how bad these films were. What have I done?_

**Floating in the blue lagoon.**

How many films did we get through in one night? Quite a few I remember, there was the Lion king...

**Boy, you better do it soon.**

_What are they talking about again?_

The lion King 2, Beauty and the beast (The irony), Mulan, and there was more..

**No time will be better.**

_For what?_

Oh! Hercules, Tarzan and obviously the Little Mermaid.

**She won't say a word and she won't say a word.**

_Oh yeah didn't she lose her voice, to be with a guy?_

I'm pretty sure after this I woke up and Rephaim was in the middle of Toy Story 2

**Until Ya Kiss The Girl**

And he was crying because it was the When she loved me scene, that was hilarious! How did I keep myself from laughing?

_Oh. Ah, this must've been awkward when I had a beak._

**Sha-la-la-la-la. Don't be scared. You got the Mood Prepared. Go on and kiss the girl.**

_Well at least now I can. _

**Sha-la-la-la-la. Don't stop now. Don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the girl. **

Let's see after Toy Story 2 what did we watch?

* * *

><p><strong>Sha-la-la-la-la. Float along. Listen to the song. The song say kiss the girl.<strong>

"Well?" Stevie Rae asked, leaning against him , gazing upwards into his eyes.

"Well what?" Rephaim sniggered, wrapping his arms around her.

**Sha-la-la-la-la. The music plau. Do what the music say. You wanna kiss the girl.**

"Kiss me." Stevie Rae whispered against his lips. Repham did as she said and then it hit him.

"Hang on most of the songs relate to us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: God I hate you guys. The majority went for 'Kiss the girl' I got 10 new reviews on the last chapter, but this was such a hard song to do! I thought the middle part where he finally kissed her was cute. I'll be honest this one wasn't as funny as past ones have been, but there was more fluff.**

**Hopefully 'When she loved me' will be hilarious. I promise I'll make sure Rephaim will be really upset and Stevie Rae will be there all 'Okay...'**

**By the way TBFNY readers, possible quick update I wrote the next chapter quite fats as its exams week and I sit in the room really bored so it might actually be updated this Friday.**

* * *

><p><span>Next Chapter: When She Loved Me – Pixar's Toy Story 2<span>


	8. When She Loved Me

This in third-person, not first.

* * *

><p><strong>Song Lyrics<strong>

_Rephaim_

* * *

><p><span>When She Loved Me<span>

**When Somebody loved me, everything was beautiful**

_Rephaim had been flying south at a slow and steady speed, allowing the night sky and the cool breeze to carry him wherever they did. Going back would be too hard, he kept reminding himself. Everything had been perfect with Stevie Rae, almost perfect. Except he knew he couldn't deal with this. He couldn't be with her._

**Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart,**

_His mind drifted back to them watching Disney films, such as the Emperor's New Groove, and laughing as Rephaim told her what he thought was going on and they'd laugh over how it was so different o what was actually happening in the film._

**And when she was sad, I was there to comfort her**

_He remembered watching the film about some Elephant with big ears and Stevie Rae had been crying when the elephant's mother rocked the elephant to sleep. He'd wrapped his arms and wings around her as her tears fell onto his feathers_

**And when she was happy, so was I**

_At the end of every film, Stevie Rae would applaud, Rephaim began to join her after a while, in applauding the happy endings._

**When she loved me**

_Until he left her._

**Through the summer and the fall, we had each other that was all**

_He remembered before that, back in Winter, when she'd first found him and healed him. She'd visit every day, he didn't know why, why she wouldn't just kill him._

**Just she and I together like it was meant to be**

_All he knew was, he began to look forward to her visits. She treated him different, like he wasn't different, like he was human as well._

**And when she was lonely, I was there to try her tears**

_His mind briefly scattered over a lost memory of him walking in on her and Dallas, then Dallas leaving her. She was upset and angry, but also quite lonely._

**And I knew that she loved me**

_She accepted him as her consort, without thinking about it._

**So the years went by, I stayed the same**

_Rephaim had been travelling for some time now, he didn't know when his father would arrive in Tulsa. He didn't know where to go._

**But she began to drift away, I was left alone,**

_The further Rephaim travelled, the further he felt Stevie Rae slipping from his mind_

**Still I waited for the day, when she'd say 'I will always love you'**

_He still didn't know if she felt the same way about him, as he did for her. Did she love him? Did she hate him for leaving her?_

**Lonely and forgotten, never thought she'd look my way**

_Most nights, he'd been dreaming a same dream about Stevie Rae telling him he was a real boy, like what happened for Pinocchio _

**But she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do,**

_In the dream, she'd say those words and embrace him, _

**Like she loved me, when she loved me.**

_telling him she loved him and always had_

**When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,**

_Rephaim felt his connection to his Father getting stronger by the minute, sensing his Father was in Tulsa,_

**Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart,**

_His flying got quicker, heading towards the same destination as his father, Stevie Rae finally leaving his mind, he told himself it was for good._

**When she loved me.**

* * *

><p>AN: Okay awkward chapter, this is after Rephaim left Stevie Rae and I just thought that maybe this song could've been in his head (I'm so sorry if you don't like that I've changed it, it was hard to write somebody crying by using only their thoughts!) I actually quite liked it, it gives us more of an insight of the films they watched that night and how both of them felt.

Next Chapter: Colours of the wind – Pocahontas  _(And I promise to have them watch it!) (And not taking suggestions for a while, I've been meaning to do some songs for like ages) (Also any of you seen Pixar's Brave yet? I've started to write a fanfiction for it, archive isn't open yet though!)_


End file.
